


The Monstrosity

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality?, Crack, Erotica, For the love of God, Kinda, Other, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, please, please don't read this, sounding?, this is disgusting, urethral expantion, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ugh please don't read this. I literally wrote it as a crack piece for someone who asked me to. This is dedicated to CF.





	The Monstrosity

They never saw it coming.

The Company of 13 dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit were wandering the woods on the edge of the Misty Mountains, when they happened upon a small leather bag laying on the forest floor. 

Thorin picked it up to examine it, and found that it contained finely milled white powder. The dwarves initially thought that it was flour, but upon tasting it, they were met with a sharp, extremely bitter taste. 

For some reason, though, it was addicting, and soon, the dwarves, wizard, and hobbit were all snorting the cocaine, for that is what the white powder was. 

After several lines each, the Company was basically manic, tearing through the forest, and fighting off trees that looked too much like orcs. After several hours of this behavior, all of them crashed from their high, scattered throughout the woods.

That’s when the Lizard found them.

Ze wandered these woods, looking for innocent victims to ruin with zir massive member and hungry slit. Ze found the biggest dwarf first, he had a few axes tied to his back, and his dazed eyes looked perfect to the Lizard. 

Ze stripped the dwarf of his pants with zir clawed hands, and smirked at the pathetic little dick that the dwarf had. Ha. Dwarf indeed! Ze lowered zirself so that zir huge towering cock was pointed straight at dwarf’s tiny member, obviously intent on penetrating it! 

Zir hips jerked forward and stretched the dwarf’s urethra impossibly wide. Ze growled in pleasure, and pumped zirself forward and backwards a few times before emptying zir considerable load straight into the unconscious dwarf’s bladder! His belly expanded quickly, and remained that way when ze pulled out, ready to seek out zir next victim. Ze had plenty to choose from. 

Ze methodically worked zir way through the rest of the dwarves and the wizard, leaving them all with painfully bloated bellies that would be quite a surprise for them when they awoke. 

Lastly, ze took the hobbit. He actually woke up as the Lizard was balls deep inside of him, and started laughing. 

“Wow, Pippin! I had no idea you were packing so much!” 

The hobbit was obviously delirious, the Lizard had no idea who this “Pippin” was, but ze didn’t really care, only caring about getting off. 

Ze left the hobbit in the same state as the rest of his little “Company”, and with a grumble of satisfaction, ze thumped back off into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, are you happy your read this? I'M NOT!


End file.
